Together Forever
by GeneralCartoonFanatic1
Summary: A Moxanne Tale. Have to reupload, my account has been hacked :
1. Chapter 1

_**Guys, I have some good news, and bad news. The bad news is that my e-mail account was hacked and deleted, now I do not have access to my account. I'm very pissed at the moment. I'll continue uploading stories though. I hope you guys understand, thanks.**_

Max's two best buddies hanging around an abandoned building drinking soda.

"What do you mean I have to lose fat?" P.J. said to Bobby holding his stomach.

"Dude, what I mean is that if you stay fat like this, you will be the slowest guy ever man." Bobby said, taking a sip of his favorite drink, Tiger's Blood.

"Well, being fat has it's good effects ya know." PJ protested. "Like, if you and me were lost in a desert or something, I would survive longer because I will be feeding off the fat on my body." He explained

Bobby sighed and shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say bro."

Max was just taking a stroll, he was actually a little depressed for about 6 months now. His ex-GF, Mona, dumped him for another guy. He broke up with his other ex because things didn't work out quite well. He then ran into Bobby and PJ.

"Maxie! Wassup' bra? Long time no see!" said Bobby as he nodded to Max.

"So what's going on?" Max asked them.

"Well, me and Bobby are having a disagreement on something." Said PJ

Max shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I wonder why I am not surprised. So what hell was it this time?" he asked them.

"Well, Bobby keeps saying that being fat isn't very good in some cases-"

"It's true!" Bobby interrupted.

"-and I say that it has its good effects, like you can survive without food for longer periods of time." PJ continued.

Max just stood there, shocked on why he just had to listen to stupid things like this. "Yeah….you two are gonna have to figure this out on your own. Anyways, I gotta go to work, see ya." Max then ran off to his job, he worked as an instructor for Skatebording.

_XXX_

It was about 8PM when Max got in his car and started heading for home. It was just too quiet so he turned on the radio and switched it to his favorite Rock Star, Powerline. At the moment, the song Eye to Eye was playing.

Max then started to sing. " I got myself a notion. One I know that'll understand- " He then stopped and noticed a girl running from a guy. The guy then caught up to the girl and grabbed her by the arm.

"Please, no, no, let me go!" She said struggling, she then stomped on the guys foot which loosened his grip and she ran, only to get grabbed by the guy again.

"Alright I've seen enough!" Max said, close to a hiss and then he got out of his car. "Let her go right now!" he said to the guy in a dangerous tone.

The guy snickered and looked at Max. "Or what? Your gonna cry?" he joked and laugh.

"I wouldn't count on it." Max said. Then he grabbed the guy and punched his several times in the face until the guy ran off. Max then took off his blood stained gloves. He almost forgot about the girl and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he said to her….he then Noticed that she looked really familiar.

The girl looked up at Max and grinned. "I am now, thanks to you, I thought I was done for there…." She then looked closer at Max.

After a few seconds Max noticed who the red-haired girl was. "ROXANNE?"

"MAX!" she said and they both hugged each other tightly.

"It's nice to see you! What are you doing here, I thought you moved to L.A.!" Max said amazed, she still looked the same as he last saw her.

"Well, it turns out my family didn't really like LA, it was too crowded so we moved back here 2 years later." She explained with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you again." He then looked around and he was in the middle of an alley and shivered. "You need a ride home?" he offered her.

Roxanne smiled and replied to him. "Okay sure, I'm not taking my chances with walking." She said and hopped into Max's car.

_XXX_

Max then dropped off Roxanne at her house. "This is where you live? That's just a few blocks from my house. Mabye you can come by and visit me some time." He offered her.

"Hmm, okay, I'll come by soon, 'night Max." Roxanne said and then went inside her house.

"Hmm….yeah, I should get going too." Max said to himself and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute so you are saying that she's here? In this very city, a few blocks away from you?" PJ said to Max, surprised.

"Well, yeah." Replied Max.

"But I thought she was going to stay at LA for the rest of her life." Bobby said to Max.

"Well, I guess there has been a change of plans, because she said that her family didn't like the crowded streets and the liter in LA, so two years later, she moved back here." Max explained to them.

"That reminds me," said PJ. "whatever happened to you and Stacy Bobby."

Even through his sunglasses, everyone could see the disgusted look in his eyes. "Who cares about that bitch? I'm better off alone anyway!" he said. Stacy dumped Bobby for another guy.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Said PJ holding his hands up in surrender.

Bobby then calmed down a little while later and said to Max. "So, are you gonna make your move or what?"

"What do you mean by that?" replied Max.

Bobby chuckled. "Don't play dumb Max, are you gonna ask Roxanne out again?" Bobby said to Max.

Max forced himself not to blush. "Well, I, um, she probally is still upset at me anyway. Besides, don't you think that's a little too early." Max kinda didn't believe himself at that last part.

Before Roxanne moved away after college, May and Roxanne got in a fight. Apparently, Max got jealous when she was speaking with Bradely Uppercrust III. Bradely was Max's rival in the X-Games and he almost got Max killed. To this day, he never forgave Bradely. At the end of Roxanne and Max's fight, it was all over. Max and Roxanne broke up and then Roxanne moved away.

"Hey dude, you are going to have to ask her out sometime, I mean, she can't stay mad at you forever, maybe you should talk to her or something, I don't know?" PJ said, shrugging at that last part

Max sighed, even if he did talk to Roxanne, she might still be mad at him, especially if he mentions Mona. Mabye he shouldn't mention her at all. "I dunno, maybe I'll talk to her today." Max finally said after a long silence.

_XXX_

As Max was heading to Roxanne's house, he was thinking on what he should say to her. He was thinking so much that he didn't notice a guy right in front of him and ran right into him. "Oh sorry…..oh hey Dad, what's going on." Max greeted Goofy.

"Hey Maxie! I heard the news!" he said to Max.

"Um….what news are you referring to?" asked Max confused.

"Roxanne coming back to town of course! AYuck!" replied Goofy.

_Oh no…..who the heck told him?_ Max thought to himself. "Ah, so you heard…..who exactly told you?" Max asked him.

"Oh yeah, one of your friends told me, I forgot his name…erm." Goofy said trying to remember.

"….Did he have sunglasses and a mowhawk?" Max asked Goofy boardly.

"Um, yeah him, do you know his name?" Goofy aked Max.

"…Bobby…..that son-of-a….."

"Oh yeah him! He's the one that told me, Ayuck!" Goofy interrupted. "So where were you going?"

"I was about to visit Roxanne's house, she lives only a few blocks away from me. I was going to chat to her about something. Anyways, how's Sylvia doing?" Max asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's doing well, me and her are getting along well." Goofy said smiling.

"Good to know Dad, anyways, I need to get to Roxanne's house, later." He said and ran before his dad could ask anymore questions.

_XXX_

Once Max got to Roxanne's house, he knocked on her door. "Man, what should I tell her…" he said to himself, then something that was not Roxanne opened the door, her dad. He looked down at Max and growled.

"Oh, um hi, heh, nice to see you here is it?" Max said nervouisly.

Roxanne's dad slammed the door on Max's face.

"Daddy!" Roxanne opened the door and a grin came to her face. "Max! Nice to see you again!" she said to him.

"Nice to see you too. Wanna talk out here on the porch…..your Dad still hates me after all these years." Max explained.

"Yeah, sorry, he does that to a lot of visitors. I guess it's better talking out here anyway." She agreed.

Max them cracked a smile. Roxanne was still the beautiful girl that he last seen her. "Well Roxy, it turns out you still have your good looks." Max complimented to her.

Roxanne blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks Max, that's nice of you, I've been working hard keeping myself this way." She explained to him.

"I see, you're doing a great job on it…..hey, wanna grab something to eat at a restruant?" Max offered.

Roxanne paused for a moment. "Is this what you call a date?" she asked him.

Max was blushing a lot at her comment. "U-Um no, I mean um, I just wanna grab something to eat, just the two of us as friends….heh." he said nervously.

Roxanne giggled and gave Max a playful shove. "Heh, you know I'm just joking Maxie." She said to him.

"_Maxie?" _ He thought to himself. He hadn't been called that nickname by her in a while. "So wanna grab a coffe or something?" he said forgetting about the restaurant.

"Sure, I work at a coffe shop a couple miles away from here, wanna walk there?" she offered him.

"Hey. Whatever suits you." Max replied.

_XXX_

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Roxanne said taking a sip of her coffe.

"Well…" Max said "I guess I should tell you about my life over the past 5-6 years." He decided.

Roxanne shrugged and took another sip of her coffe.

Max explained on how he won the X-Games against the Gammas, he decided not to mention Bradely, since that's why they left each other in the first place. He also explained how he graduated from college and works as a professional skateboarder instructor.

"Also, think you should hear this." He wasn't really sure if he should mention about Mona, he was afraid that she would probably hate him. "Well, I use to go out with my ex-girlfriend named Mona." He said to her.

Roxanne stopped drinking her coffe, surprised at what she just said. "Mona is actually a friend of mine Max, she always talked about you." She said smiling at him.

Max almost spit out his coffe. "Wait, she's your friend? I never knew that!" he said to her.

Roxanne giggled and shrugged. "Yeah, she loved to talk about you….but then I heard you both had a big fight. I think she's dating another guy…..what was his name….um." she said thinking.

Max couldn't believe she wasn't mad at her, he didn't even know that next to Stacy, Mona was her best friend, woah.

Roxanne then remembered. "Oh yeah, I think jis name was Bradely Uppercrust III" she finally answered him with a smile.

Max forced himself not to rage. "Oh yeah, him, I hatew his guts, you should know, anyways, I competed against him in the X-Games. That bastard almost got him killed!" Max explained to Roxanne.

"_So no wonder you didn't want me to talk to him that day…hmm"_ she thought to himself. "So you hate him a lot huh?" she finally asked him.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want a beautiful girl like you talk to hi-" Max then covered his mouth, he cannot believe what he just said.

Roxanne heard the comment and blushed.

There was a long silence between them, neither of them said a word for almost 10 minutes.

"_Well, there's no holding back now."_ He thought to himself. He then took Roxanne's hand and kissed her.

Roxanne was shocked for a second, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Max finally stopped. "I'm sorry I yelled at you back then….I just didn't want you to hang around him, he isn't any good, because of him, he ruined our relationship." Max explained still holding her hand.

Roxanne looked at him. "Don't worry Maxie, I will never speak to him again ." she then cracked a smile and hugged Max.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say it. Say it, come on Max, say it." Bobby said Max with a grin on his face.

"Nope, besides, the advice you usually say about women don't even work." Max said to him folding his arms.

"Oh come on, how else did Roxanne hook up with you bro?" Bobby said to max.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know, maybe just BE MYSELF and BE A CHARMER!" he said countered back at Bobby.

"Wow, I never thought that would work, maybe I should try that method, say, have you seen PJ anywhere?" Bobby asked Max.

"Last I saw him was when he was in the park somewhere, I think he was going fishing or something." Max replied.

"That reminds me, what did you and your Dad catch when he took you fishing about 9 years ago?" Bobby asked.

"Oh um, that needs to be kept a secret, for important reasons…" Max said, he didn't want to mention that his dad actually caught Bigfoot.

"OH COME ON! IT'S JUST SOME FISH!" Bobby protested.

Max shrugged, Max is actually a good liar if you think about it in most situations; he can even lie about lying.

"Okay okay, if you don't want to tell me then, meh." Bobby finally said.

"Anyways, I need to get to somewhere, on the way, I'll be on the lookout for PJ." Max said, then he walked away.

"Alright Maxie-Bro see ya." Bobby then looked around, just in case somebody was there and he took out a spray can and gulped a mouthful of cheese. "Mmm, cheese-a!" he then walked away.

_XXX_

Max was walking, for some reason, the day seemed more…peaceful? That is until he bumped into someone again. "Oops sorry-" Max recognized the guy immediately.

"Watch where you're going Goof!" the guy said glaring at him.

"Bradely Uppercrust III." Max said with distaste. "What the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be making out with your teammates or something?" Max said sarcastically.

Bradely rolled his eyes at the last comment Max said. "Oh you know, just been to places, heard about you and Roxanne, I almost threw up, and I'm still thinking on what my revenge should be on you." Bradely said, he never forgave Max after he lost the X-Games, he wanted payback.

"Oh man, what a loser, you are still mad about that? That event was like 5 years ago." Max said to him laughing.

Bradely grabbed Max by the shirt. Max then shoved him off. "Wow, you're the most pathetic person I ever seen, catch you later, _Brad_." Max said, then he ran off.

"DON'T CALL ME BRAD!" Bradely yelled at him, he could hear Max laughing in the distance.

"Man that guy is pathetic." Max said to himself, still laughing

_XXX_

_Max and Roxanne were sitting on a bench at the park, chatting and kissing each other occasionally._

"Oh, Roxy, you will not believe who I saw about an hour ago!" Max said to Roxanne.

Roxanne took a sip of water from the water bottle she brought with her. "Who did you see? Picturing me naked again?" Roxanne joked.

Max busted out in laughter. ""Ha, very funny, tempting but no. I saw Bradely Uppercrust III" Max finally said to her after a few seconds of laughter.

Roxanne winced when he said "Bradely".

Max seemed to notice her jump a little. "What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing, just nothing. So did you beat the living hell out of him, or did he ran away?" she said to him.

Max shook his head. "Nah, I decided to show mercy. He's still trying to get revenge on me, that's pathetic, after 5 years."

"Wow, he must really hate you. Whatever happened to Tank?" she asked him.

"Ah, he's partying with PJ and Bobby, I didn't feel like going, since I go to almost everyone of them now. Oh, whatever happened to Stacy?" He said putting an arm around Roxanne's shoulder.

"Oh, well, she's moved to LA, last I heard, she was running for mayor." She notified Max.

"Ah, well that's not a big surprise." Max said to her.

"Yeah. Well it's getting dark, I'm gonna head back home. See you Max." She said and they shared a goodbye kiss.

"Alright see ya." Max said. He was gonna stay at the park for a few more minutes.

_XXX_

Roxanne walked onto her porch and fished out her keys in her purse. She knew her Dad wasn't home 'till midnight so she has some time alone for a while.

When she saw someone sitting on a chair staring at her.

"Nice for you to come by."

Roxanne flinched, and backed away from the guy. It was Bradely UppercrustIII "W-What are you doing in my house?" she asked him nervously.

"Well, we need to talk." Bradely said with a serious expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"But how the hell did you even get inside my house, did you break in?" Roxanne asked him, still a little nervous.

"Well, yes I kinda did, I got a hammer, smashed your window and…..well that's not important, so I'm here because I need to talk to you about Max." Bradely said to her.

"Okay…..why do you want to talk about him, just say some stupid stuff about him like getting your dumb revenge on him?" Roxanne said rolling her eyes as she sat down in a chair.

"No, here's the thing, Max is….how should I say this….." Bradely said sarcastically pretending to find the right words. "Well….Max is cheating on you." He said to her.

Roxanne jumps out of her seat. "No he's not! What the hell makes you think that!" She yelled angry at him.

Brad smirked and backed up a little. "Well, remember your friend Mona?" he asked her.

Roxanne thought for a second. "Yes, she lives here, so what, Max said they split about 2 years ago." She said to him.

"Roxanne, Max is lying to you, and I know, he laughs behind your back, he said that you were so easy to trick. He said that you were pathetic; no wonder why he broke up with you. He still dates Mona." Brad said to her

"L-Lies, that's all lies! How do you even know this?" Roxanne said to him, forcing herself not to tear up.

"Well, I was one day passing by Mona's house, sine I'm a block away from her and I heard Max talking to Mona. He was calling you a slut and a bunch of other things. He even kissed Mona a couple of times and she agreed, she's not even your friend." He explained.

Roxanne thought about this, was it true…or is he toying with my emotions? But then again Bradely never lied to her, she broke up with him because they argued so much, but Bradely a liar? She wasn't sure. "N-No y-your lying….he can't be doing that!"

"Oh really, then why was he still sitting on the bench, looking around, as if waiting for someone?" he asked her.

Roxanne was speechless; she actually did see him looking around. She then started to tear up…was it true, was Max cheating on her?

"Roxanne catch." He said taking out some water and tossed it towards Roxanne. "This will help you cool down. I'm gonna go, remember what I said, don't trust Max." He said to her and walked out of her house.

Roxanne sighed drank the whole bottle, she was known to drink very fast. She then locked the door and walked back to the park.

"Maybe Bradely is lying, there's only one way to…." Then she turned the corner and saw Max's arm wrapped around Mona's shoulder. She gasped when she saw this. And then she saw what she really didn't want to see. Max then kissed Mona on the neck then the lips.

Roxanne teared up and ran to her house and cried on the couch. How could Max do that to her, and why did Mona betray her. "Max is really a cheater…" she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Roxanne woke up and took a long shower. She does this when she's really depressed. How could Max just cheat on her like that, Bradely was right for once….no wonder why he warned her. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" she said glumly through the door.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay, is something bothering you?" he asked her

Roxanne sighed and replied, "No daddy, I'm fine don't worry." She forced happiness in her voice, though nothing can cure her broken heart.

Her fathered told her good bye and walked out of the door.

_XXX_

Roxanne then got dress and heard a knock on the door. "I hope that's not Bradely to make me admit that he was right." She said to herself and then opened the door. Her guest is the last person who she wanted to see, Maximillian Goof.

"Hey babe, how are ya?" he aked her.

Roxanne was now furious, calling her baby after his face was all up in Mona's face. She then slapped him hard in the face, which was totally unexpected to Max.

Max put his hand on his face "What the hell was that for Roxanne!?" he yelled at her.

"Don't act stupid Max! You know what you did last night at the park!" Roxanne said with tears in her eyes.

Max was confused. "All I did was sit on the bench looking around, how's that bad?" he said, with a slap mark visible on his face.

Roxanne stamped her foot and said, "No, you were not! I happen to come by after Bradely told me that you were cheating on me-"

"Bradely? He came over here today?" Max interrupted her.

"Yes and when he said you were cheating on me with Mona, I came to check on you and there you were, your face was in Mona's!" she said now with tears rolling down her face. They were a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What are you talking about? I was alone the whole time!" Max argued with her.

"Not the way my eyes saw it, you no for good…." Her voiced cracked and she began sobbing.

Max was angry, why was she making this up….unless….yes Bradely. "Roxanne, Bradely is tricking you, I never did any of tha-"

"You kissed Mona I saw you, Bradely cannot make anyone kiss another, admit it Max, you don't like me at all do you? You just used me didn't ya?" she said

"What the hell Roxanne, I NEVER DID THAT YESTERDAY! Why do you keep lying about-" Max didn't get to finish his sentenced as Roxanne did something unexpected. She lunged at Max and started punching him.

A surprised Max was now on the floor, though of course, the punches did not phase him. Once he came back to Earth he gently pushed Roxanne off, who stopped after that. Max turned and walked away, he had enough, his next stop, Bradely. He turned and saw Roxanne weeping silently on her porch.

_XXX_

As soon as Max saw Bradely he lunged at him and grabbed his neck. "What did you do to Roxanne?!" he yelled at him.

Much to Max's surprise, Brad smiled, ignoring the fact that Max could chock him any second now.

"Max, I didn't do anything to Roxanne, I only visited her to tell her that you were cheating on her." Bradely responded.

"I didn't cheat on her with Mona!" Max said to him growling.

"Well, considering how distraught Roxy was, yeah you actually did dude."

Max then punched Brad in the stomach, Brad hunched over from the impact, but then he smiled, no one could see them since they were in an alley. "Even if I told you, there's no way she'll believe you, you'll need evidence." He smirked

Max was now furious, Brad did have something to do with Roxanne. He must of…did something to her that made her see what wasn't there.

"….You drugged her didn't you." Max said after a silence.

Bradely smiled and clapped his hands. "Bravo, you win, want a cookie-?" Bradely was interrupted with a swift punch to the face, once again. He smiled.

"I can't believe you!" He said starting to choke him, Max was now taking out his anger out on him, he squeezed tighter until Brad's boys(the big buff one was with Pete) and punched Max from behind. They all then started to gang up on him until Max, leaving bruises and blood all over his body. Bradely smiled and stopped the boys and smiled down at Max, he then got a hammer out of the truck and smashed Max's left leg. Max could not describe the pain, he just clutched his leg yelling in pain as Bradely walked away with his boys.

Max was not about to give up until he marked Brad, just as Bradely was walking to his car, Max grabbed a knife near a trashcan and limped after Bradely at a fast speed. Just as Bradely's boys drove off into the night, Max slashed at Bradely's face, and got him. The blood trailed over Bradely's face as he clutched his hand over his right eye. He removed his hand to reveal a bloody cut across Bradely's eye section. He then ran off.

Max smiled and then he accidently stepped on his bad leg and yelled in pain, which caused him to black out in the ally. The last thing he saw was a figure looking down on him, then he blacked out.


End file.
